


Movie Night Dominoes

by Alerane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, This is short I just wanted to try my hand at some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: Up to late watching a movie with the boyfriends.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Movie Night Dominoes

This movie was probably a bad idea overall. They'd watched one before it, and had wanted to keep going, but even then it had been clear all three of them were losing steam. Shuichi had already nestled in the arm of the couch, and Kaito was supporting himself with his arms over the back of it. Their leftover takeout was strewn across the table, pizza crusts and dipping sauces remaining with the plates. The feature they'd put on really lacked action, jumps, or even a laugh track. Instead, it was a more serious drama. Maybe during the daylight they'd have been more attentive, and stayed with it. Kokichi alone remained awake wedged between them, bags under his eyes looking hollow in the flickering light of the screen. 

His gaze left the drama and looked over his roommates. Shuichi's body was curled up onto the couch, calves nudging Kokichi's thigh a little bit, feet tucked into the cushions. Kaito's legs hung off it to the floor, his nearest hand was hovering just behind where Kokichi sat cross-legged. Both very close, but not quite. Really, how useless could they both be here. He huffed indignantly. If they were going to fall asleep during movie night they may as well do it a way that benefited _him._

Carefully, Kokichi positioned himself in the nook behind Shuichi's bent knees. The detective could and would sleep like a rock at times, so this was the easier bit. He lowered himself in, getting warm and cozy. Shuichi barely moved, still breathing evenly. Perfect. Now second and last piece of the setup, Kokichi reached from his new nook and with a single yank grabbed Kaito's wrist where it hung and dragged him down into the pile.

The reaction was almost instant. Kaito awakened with a start, but landed on the two of them. Shuichi beneath him shifted, startled. But Kokichi, as he planned, kept his eyes closed. He groaned and shifted around, as if he were the one asleep, then nestled even closer. Waiting.

There were some whispered apologies and movements around him. The remote clicked, and the background voices of the movie stopped abruptly. Good. A hand cupped his shoulder gently from behind, as another brushed hair out of his face to get a look of it, or at least he assumed. They handled him like he was fragile, a clear shift from when they were all awake, shoving and elbowing. He was sandwiched between them still though, and he wondered why neither had left. They'd sorted out the tumble by now.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips and a telltale tickle of hair on his forehead. It was not dark enough in the room to cover for the heat coming to his cheeks, because there was a chuckle to his right.

"You really don't know what you look like sleepin', Kichi, if you think that'd fool us."

The voice came from directly above him, and another light kiss planted itself on his nose. Kokichi refused to give in still. How could they be so sure that someone couldn't blush in their sleep, hm? Were they experts on the subject? How dare they watch him sleep, looking for his weaknesses while vulnerable enough to recognize a difference! He could hardly entertain that behaviour with a concession.

On his shoulder he felt something heavy. It took only a moment to figure out it was Shuichi's chin resting there, as their cheeks brushed.

"Kaito, he might just be having a good dream," the detective suggested, breath light on Kokichi's own cheek, though his tone was dubious. Also was still a little sleep hazy. Arms from behind wrapped around his middle in a light hug, still sluggish from the recent dozing state. There was a sigh from in front of them. 

"Without us?" asked the astronaut. You could hear the grin in the voice. The weight on top of him shifted, and the floor creaked. Was he standing? Should he risk peeking? No, then any doubt would be gone the second he was caught. No, he was sticking it out until he couldn't keep the act-

"Okay Shuichi, scooch over."

Underneath him Kokichi felt Shuichi slide over, and then suddenly another body was cramming onto the couch sideways, and an arm wrapped around his front. A hand rested on his chest, thumb tracing up his collar bone. He nearly shivered under it, while the feeling the other arms on him tighten a touch where they linked around his waist. Behind him he heard another smack of lips. 

Carefully, cautiously, Kokichi's eyes cracked open the tiniest bit, staring down at the hands. The tan one smoothing little circles idly. The pale pair solid and securing him. Slowly, in a truly sleep-bound motion, or best he could mimic one, he laid one of his own on the detective's linked pair. It twitched, but settled. His other hand slid up to grasp onto the astronaut's forearm that crossed him. He heard a snort behind his left ear. 

"You're a terrible faker."

The leader smirked, but didn't say anything. So what if they didn't believe it. It worked didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just sleepy cuddles while I was feeling sleepy. Hope someone enjoys them XD


End file.
